


First Times

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kurt back in Lima for Finn's forty-second birthday, he, Burt and Finn wind up reminiscing about their first times</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

Kurt Hummel returned to his hometown for his brother Finn’s forty-second birthday. He tried to keep his visits to Lima balanced between the thrill of seeing the family he adored, and his refusal to let the provincial little town drive him crazy. The second day he was there, he caught up with the happenings of his best friend, but made sure that he got back home in time for dinner.

When Kurt walked in the house, Burt was putting dishes on the table, while Finn sat with his head in his hands. His father looked smug and there was no sign of Carole, or Finn’s wife, Leesa.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked. “Where are the ladies?”

Finn groaned, some inarticulate noise, and Burt’s smirk grew more pronounced.

“Carole and Leesa went to bunco,” Burt said.

Kurt looked around, but didn’t see his niece lurking around. “And where’s Kailynn?”

“She’s out with her boyfriend,” Burt said, sitting at this place while Kurt joined the other two men at the table.

“Is that a problem?” Kurt asked, dishing up some of the meatloaf and reaching for the ketchup.

“Yeah,” Finn said angrily. “It’s their three month anniversary.”

“Still not seeing a problem,” Kurt replied. “It’s sort of sweet, don’t you think? I barely remember being that young.”

“He’s afraid she’s going to mark the occasion in a ‘special’ way,” Burt said.

“Special? What do you . . . oh.” Kurt looked at Finn sympathetically. “You think she’s going to have sex.”

“Yeah. I can’t stand the idea of my baby girl taking that step.”

“She’s over sixteen now, right? Then it’s probably inevitable,” Kurt said, ducking as Finn turned his angry eyes on him.

“Sorry, kid,” Burt said. “Kurt’s right. She’s at about the right age.”

“How can you say that?” Finn demanded.

Burt rolled his eyes. “Long experience. Raising kids is a rough job.”

“Everybody has to have a first time,” Kurt said. “She’ll be fine.”

“First times,” Finn shuddered. “Don’t remind me.”

“Really? What’s so bad about it?” Kurt asked.

“I had no clue what I was doing or how much it would affect me,” Finn said.

“Ah, you hadn’t gotten Dad’s respect yourself speech yet, then.” Kurt smiled.

“Don’t you forget it, boy,” Burt growled. “I hope you took it to heart.”

“Oddly enough, I did,” Kurt responded.

“You two aren’t helping,” Finn grumbled.

“We’ll try harder,” Kurt snarked. “So . . . what was so bad about your first time?”

“Mine was with Santana,” Finn revealed. His fair skin flushes pink. “And yeah, I’d just turned sixteen.”

Kurt gaped at him. “Color me shocked. How was it?”

Finn shrugged. “Fine, I guess. Nothing special. I mean, it was sex, so that part of it was great. But she was a bitch about it and I regretted it afterwards, and lied about it to everyone. Proof that it wasn’t the right thing to do.”

“I don’t regret mine,” Kurt said. “It was . . . sweet. He was careful with me. We were careful with each other.”

Finn and Burt had the usual look on their faces like they were trying to be supportive, but really didn’t want any more details. Kurt grew used to it over the years, and views it with a sort of affection. He was damned lucky to have two such caring straight men in his life.

“All right, Burt. Who was yours?” Finn asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

“That’s easy,” Burt smiled. “Kurt’s mother. The night of our prom. Most romantic night of my life until our honeymoon.”

Finn and Kurt exchanged looks, both heartened by Burt’s happiness with his memories.

“Well, mine wasn’t romantic in the slightest,” Kurt said.

“Really?” Finn exclaimed. “I thought you were holding out for the hearts and flowers.”

“I always figured it was that Blaine kid. Didn’t I catch him in your bed a few times?” Burt asked.

Kurt snorted. “You did. But we never had sex.”

Burt and Finn stared at him.

“Well?” Finn demanded finally.

Kurt leaned back in his chair, feeling smug. “David Karofsky.”

Their reaction was every bit as gratifying as he thought it would be. Burt turned an interesting shade of red and Finn clenched his fists.

“What the hell, Kurt?”

“Exactly. He drove you out of McKinley and put quite a dent in my wallet if you recall.”

“That’s all true,” Kurt said. “But he changed.”

“Right,” Finn said, shaking his head. “That was just a big act he and Santana cooked up to avoid being outed.”

Kurt nodded. “It was at first, true. But you know he and I basically had a truce by senior year. Not that we were ever friends, since all we had in common was being gay. But we tolerated each other.”

“Okay, I don’t see how you get from ‘tolerating’ to having sex,” Finn complained.

Knowing that he had his audience in the palm of his hand, Kurt smiled. “Blaine and I broke up right after graduation. The summer was painful . . . I was leaving in August, and I didn’t even have the security of a boyfriend anymore.”

Burt reached over and covered his hand. Kurt squeezed his father’s fingers.

“I ran into David at the mall about two days before I left. We got to talking and realized that neither of us wanted to show up at college still virgins. His parents were out for the night, so he took me home.”

Kurt took a swig of water. “It wasn’t romantic. It was awkward and silly and the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever done. But it was . . . nice. He was good to me and I was good to him. It was passionate and sweet. I don’t regret it at all.”

“Glad to hear it,” Burt said, clearing his throat.

Kurt shrugged. “I left two days later. He was headed to school a week after that. We never spoke again.”

Finn frowned. “He’s never come to any reunions.”

“Carole and I see Paul and Suzanne out and about ever so often. But I’ve never seen their kid with them.”

“I hadn’t even thought about him.” Finn scratched his head. “I don’t have him on any of the lists of alumni contacts.”

“Maybe he never came back,” Kurt said. “People don’t after all. Lima doesn’t have much to offer for us. I wouldn’t if it wasn’t for you and the rest of the family.” He leaned over against Burt’s arm.

“Still, it’s odd that he completely dropped off the map like that,” Burt mused.

“I’m still the reunion coordinator,” Finn said. “Maybe I’ll see if I can catch up with him.”

“You do that,” Burt said. “That stuff he did was a long time ago. Bygones and all.”

“He deserves it,” Kurt added.

Finn sighed. “I actually feel better now. I can’t stop her from having sex, but if Dave Karofsky of all people can make things right with you, maybe I can wish for the same for her . . . that the person she chooses is good to her.”

“My granddaughter has a sensible head on her shoulders,” Burt said proudly.

“He’s right,” Kurt added. “Kailynn is a smart girl. You and Leesa can be pleased with how she’s turned out. She’ll make the right decision.”

“Maybe so. But if you two don’t mind, I’ll just sit here and worry about her a few more hours.”

Burt stood up and patted his arm. “Of course you will, son.”

Finn waved his hand. “You two go on . . . I’ll clean up.”

“Okay, good night,” Kurt said, following his father.

Dropping an arm around his son’s shoulders, Burt said, “I’m glad you still come home.”

“Always will,” Kurt laughed.

Kurt stepped into his room and slowly worked his way through his nightly skin care regime. He felt pensive – wrapped in thoughts of the past and consideration about his future. He had been between boyfriends for over a year at that point. He was tired of ‘serial monogamy’ and wished he could find the one who he would never want to leave . . . the one he’d keep the rest of his life.

He leaned back on his pillows, touching himself as he remembered that long ago night and Dave Karofsky warm and heavy against him. How his body was too broad to wrap his legs around and the feel of his lightly furred skin against Kurt’s smoothness.

Kurt smiled, pleasure rippling through his body. Having his first time with David had imprinted him, he suspected, because ever since then, he’d gone for big, muscular guys who were a little rough around the edges. Maybe he had always been looking for the magic that they made together without realizing it.

He came quietly, biting his lip to hold back his cry, and then he cleaned his hands and groin. Kurt snuggled under the blankets, looking out at the dark night sky through the uncovered window.

“Wherever you are, David,” Kurt whispered. “Thank you.”


End file.
